


Is A Broken Boy

by ookamijudge



Series: Broken Hero [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Harry, Dark Harry, Dimension Travel, Gen, Hufflepuff Harry, Magic Dudley, Mental Health Issues, Summoned Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: A desperate Order of the Phoenix discovers a ritual to summon from another world a hero who has the power to defeat Voldemort. What they were looking for though was not a dark and broken hero with dependency issues linked to a plotting Slytherin.





	Is A Broken Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hell is Your Son-In-Law from Another Dimension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664581) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



> So I've read all three of wynnebat's fics based on the dimension summoning order and couldn't help wanting to write one based on my Harry from Neurotically Yours, so ya it's a bit of a cratastic thing, but I think it works ok.

Harry blinked the light from his eyes for several moments before finally the area around him came into focus. He cocked his head looking around until he caught sight of someone he had no interest in being anywhere near and cringed away from the man. All he could think was that he didn't know how he had gotten here, but he didn't want to be. Taking a farther look around he spotted someone he was all to glad to see though and grinned before rushing towards the dark haired tall man throwing his arms around the man.

"Severus!"

He tightened his grip on the man for a moment before letting go and backing up to offer the man a grin "Harry missed Severus, but why is Severus here with headmaster? And why are Wolf Man and Black Man and Cat Lady here?" he questioned having spotted Sirus, Remus, and Minerva in his second look around.

When Severus just gave him a frown Harry couldn't help hunching some wondering what he had done to upset Severus. "Severus? Harry is sorry. He didn't mean to make Severus mad. He didn't. Can we have food now? Jegan is making dinner right? And Lucius is coming over with Harry's Draco and Harry's Dudley, right? Harry promises he will be extra good after dinner and not even ask to go see Medusa." he offered the hope slowly fading from his tone when Severus merely raised an eyebrow at him "Please?" he tried once more his head dropping and gazing up at the potion's master from under his bangs.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and glanced around at the gathering. He had no clue what the boy had been though but based on the appearance and possible name it would seem this would be the dead infant potter from another place where he hadn't died. A place where apparently he and the now somewhat grown infant knew each other. He would have thought it all some sort of joke if not for the fact that he had seen his personal house elf show up in the corner of his vision when the boy mentioned his name. Jegan looked confused like he had some sort of bond to the boy, but wasn't sure how and didn't know him. Taking in the faces of the others around him he could see that this was going to be a long night, but they had known when they did this that there was a chance of getting some rather interesting results with this ritual. After meeting Albus's gaze and getting a nod while the man gestured for the others to be calm he knew he had been volunteered to be the spokes person for this little adventure.

"I am afraid you have things a bit off. I am Severus, but I have never met you. We used a potion and ritual to bring you here to deal with the dark lord." he explained careful not to stop when the boy suddenly seemed to tense up and take a step back from him.

"Not Harry's Severus?" the boy questioned seeming to fold in on himself more.

This was not his forte, he wasn't good with children especially broken ones and this one seemed rather broken. He didn't know if the other him had done this or just learned to deal with it, but it would take work of that he was sure. "No I am sorry. We can return you to where you came from if you wish, but we would like your help with the Dark Lord first."

It wasn't quite the order Harry wanted, needed even, but it was Severus and he said he would send him back to his Severus if he helped. Surely his Severus would be happy he was helping another of him? "Dark Man not making deals here?" he questioned.

"Deals?" Severus questioned.

Harry nodded slightly wishing he had the others with him "Deals. Harry met Dark Man in stony place with Rat Man. Rat Man cut Harry.." he pushed his sleeve up to show Severus the scar from the ritual "..and made Dark Man new body. Dark Man called all the Death Eaters then even Lucius. Lucius came and saw Harry and Harry saw him. Harry was tied up and Dark Man pointed his wand at Lucius, but stopped when Lucius said he would go get Severus, he even brought Harry's Draco and Harry's Dudley." The boy grinned remembering it, but it quickly faded "When Severus came though Dark Man tried to threaten him and Harry got mad. Harry doesn't remember more, but Dark Man agreed to leave Harry and his people alone and Harry didn't play with him to test his new spells. After he agreed and Severus did a oath with us I played with Rat Man and we left." he explained.

"You and the other me made a deal not to hunt him as long as he didn't hurt you or your friends?" Severus questioned earning a quick nod "And who are your friends?" he ventured wondering just what his other self had gotten into.

Harry frowned pointing behind him where the others had semi gathered "None of them. Black Man and Wolf Man tried to trick Harry into leaving Severus, and Wolf Man tried to say Severus didn't need Harry. Headmaster tried to take Severus away from Harry. Cat Lady tried to starve Harry even though he hadn't done anything. He was a good boy and did all his work just like Severus told him too. She didn't even let him see Medusa or Harry's Draco or Harry's Dudley and she let Wolf Man be mean to Harry."

Severus resisted the urge to look at Minerva, but he could see from the corner of his vision that the others all looked at her. The other 'charges' were harsh at least so it seemed to the boy, but that one sounded actually harsh. He raised an eyebrow at the slightly trembling boy "Why did she try to starve you?" he decided to ask knowing they all wanted to know.

"Headmaster said Harry couldn't stay with Severus again for summer that he had to stay with Cat Lady. Severus was nice and gave Harry things to do, he got a nice bed, his own room, and Severus made sure Harry got food. Cat Lady gave Harry a room to stay in, but didn't tell him to eat or to see Medusa or to see his Draco or his Dudley. Severus sent Jegan to Harry though with food and even gave Harry a note to make sure he ate it all and after Harry had to go see Healer Lady cause Cat Lady tried to starve him Severus made sure to tell Harry to write to his Draco and his Dudley, and he told Harry to go outside, and he took Harry to see Medusa."

They could all tell there was something wrong with the boy they had summoned, but overall it didn't make sense. It would be better if they could get more information in truth or at least a go between for the boy. "Can Severus and Lucius and Harry's Draco and Harry's Dudley come too? Severus can make new deal with Dark Man."

Severus mentally rolled his eyes of course the easiest way to get the boy to make sense was though someone he knew. The portal technically wouldn't close until they sent the boy back and they did have that spell. He looked again over the others who either shrugged or nodded so he decided to offer it. "There is a spell, but you have to cast it." he explained getting a nod from the broken Potter. When the boy didn't make any other moves he just jumped into the explanation of what it did and how to cast it. The boy seemed to truly focus on him for the first time at that point and he could truly see how much the boy must worship his other self and wondered just what sort of relationship they had. Once he had explained all he knew the boy nodded and frowned staring at his wand for several long moments before he suddenly started the incantation and his wand was moving. In short order there was a purple ringed 'portal' in front of the boy and he barely seemed to have even tried.

The purple sprang to life right where he had been taken and Harry blinked at what greeted him before grinning. "Severus! Lucius!" he greeted happily even knowing he was in trouble by the look on their faces. "People called Harry. No made deals with Dark Man here Severus." he explained and knowing when the man huffed that he understood "Severus and Lucius and Harry's Draco and Harry's Dudley come here? Not Severus says purple fire won't go away till Harry goes back." when they nodded Harry moved back a few steps and waited. In short order the two adults came though and were shortly followed by two in their late teens who looked to be as old as the Harry they had been talking too.

The new Severus looked around at the gathered group before frowning at Harry "Get over here boy." he ordered and Harry quickly covered the short space hunching over at the shoulders and not even trying to look up "What have we told you? If you don't know what it does don't touch it." the new Severus had a sharp tone which just seemed to make Harry try to hide more. "Keep it in mind next time or you will be getting plenty of prunes from Jegan." he told Harry sharply before once more focusing on the others "Now, someone will explain or we will be taking Harry and going back from where we came." he told the gathering ignoring the way they were watching him. It was how this group still looked at him in their world so he didn't care, all he cared was to keep Harry in order.

"I believe I can answer that my dear boy." Albus offered not sure what was happening and not sure he liked it, but realizing he couldn't do anything about it right now "We are in dire need of help you see. So we found a ritual and the potion to go with it and called the help of someone from another dimension who had the power to defeat Voldemort." he explained watching the way the other two boys surrounded Harry and the way the boy seemed to shrink even more in on himself as Albus talked.

The Severus from beyond the portal eyed them all and glanced at Harry before speaking again "Harry has the power, but he doesn't tend to use it. I am sure the prophecy was made here was it not?" he asked careful not to look to close at Lily or James even as Albus nodded "So why not call on your chosen one?"

"He was killed when he was a toddler by the Dark Lord." the Severus of this dimension explained.

"Both of them?" Severus of the purple fire asked.

"No, Nevelle was killed several days later the same time as his parents." Albus explained.

"Of course he was." the new Severus grumbled before sighing and glancing at Harry "Harry?" he prompted causing the boy to look up. "The deal we made worked because of everything else and because you are there to keep it in place. We couldn't make a deal here. As soon as we left Voldemort would be back to his usual self." he explained to the boy who seemed to wilt "That doesn't mean we can't help we just can't do it that way." Harry looked up hesitantly "Harry he would have to be killed."

"Like Rat Man?" Harry questioned earning a nod in answer "Dark Man only no hurt not Severus, not Black Man, not Wolf Man, not Headmaster, not Cat Lady, and the other two if he goes bye bye?" he asked once more just to be sure earning another nod. The grin that stretched over his face made the others cringe away from the group, but Harry didn't notice. "So Harry can play with Dark Man? Dark Man is so fun looking Harry really would like to play with him. Does Harry get to play with the other pieces of Dark Man too?"

"If they are here yes you can play with all of them." Severus from the other dimension confirmed watching the faces around him as they grew confused, they didn't realize just what they had done, or rather who they had called and just how broken the boy was. "Harry why don't you take Lucius, Draco, and Dudley and head to Diagon Ally to see about the cup. I will be right there." he offered meeting Lucius's gaze until the other male nodded and he ushered the trio of boys off. Once they were out of ear shot he wasn't surprised that Albus spoke up.

"What have you done to the boy? How could your world have been so different you would do that to a child?"

Severus from the other side met the gaze of everyone there before settling on Albus "I didn't, you did." he stated in a bland tone "All of you and a few more are the ones who turned that boy into what he is. I do my best to keep him sane and as whole as I can, but he is broken and your efforts to fix him in our dimension only made him into this Albus."

He turned his gaze to James and Lilly "In our world you both died on Halloween night and Harry was left alone." he turned his gaze to Remus and Sirus "Sirus you ran off after Peter and got yourself tossed into Azakaban without a trial because you were believed guilty. Remus you never reached out to the boy though for what reason I do not know. Neither of you saw Harry after James and Lilly died until he was going into 3rd year and Remus did a good job in breaking him and it was nearly to far to pull him back from." He shifted his gaze to Minerva "That was after the boy nearly starved under your care because you didn't notice he wasn't eating. He only had one meal a day and that was because I realized he wasn't coming to the meal you came too and so had Jegan bring him food. You then tried to train him and because of who Harry is he didn't say he was tired or hungry he just worked harder because you told him too. It nearly killed him before he passed out during a practice and you took him to Poppy. I managed to bring him back from that, but you didn't learn and let Lupin near him not to long later."

Severus lifted his hand to rub the bridge of his nose "The only ones who have added to this that aren't here are the Dursley's and the pair of Harry's Housemates. The Dursley's broke the boy, or rather being cut off from them broke him, and it was you Albus who did that. You left him with them after his parents died and you never checked on him. It wasn't until he came to school you realized your mistake and forced them to give up custody. You made me keep him during the summer between his first and second year in my rooms, you wanted him to learn. It took me weeks to realize what was wrong with the boy and I had nearly gotten him functioning again beyond the break when school started. He was forced back into the dorms by you and it wasn't good for him, neither was losing his aunt, uncle, cousin, and only friend. He was convinced for quite some time that his cousin and friend had to have known that his aunt and uncle didn't need him, it was only after I managed to convince him that they didn't that he started to heal. Though it wasn't made easy by other things that year."

"The next summer between Harry's second and third year when it would have been in Harry's best interest to come back with me, you forced him to stay with Minerva who didn't understand the boy and it nearly cost him his life. Then she let Lupin near him and the wolf told Harry that he didn't need me and I didn't need him, it snapped Harry's mind. That was all that had been holding him to sanity and it was only lucky that I ran into Minerva and Lupin looking for the boy that caused me to be able to find him and try to repair the damage, again." Severus sighed.

"Sadly the summer ended again and against the protests of myself and Harry you returned Harry to his dorms. They put up with him and his silence for a time, but a couple weeks in two of the Hufflepuffs tried to corner Harry and it turned out badly for them. Harry's magic lashed out and they were badly injured, it was only luck Draco and Dudley happened to be close or the other children might not have gotten help in time for their head injuries. After that there was nothing that could be done. Harry and the other two are now done with their NEWTS and he is still as broken as he was that day."

He meet the gaze of his double from this dimension "You should have seen the look on Voldemort's face when he realized he couldn't beat Harry, it was worth all the time I put into creating a side for myself. Neither Albus nor Voldemort can control me now Harry won't let them." he chuckled at the looks on the gathered people "Oh yes, I am a Slytherin after all. Harry is dependent on me, he is mine to control. He is a carefully leashed attack dog and I hold the leash. He would protect those that have followed me with his life if it came to it, but as I said he is to strong for that to bother him. You lot are only faces that belong to people he would rather avoid."

Severus started to move off in the direction he had sent the rest of his group "Now if you will excuse me I need to go rescue Lucius before Harry gets to into his fun." his robes billowed around him as he moved and they only barely caught the smirk on his face as he passed them all by.

"What have we done?" Albus asked looking around at the group suddenly wishing they hadn't done this.


End file.
